


Begrudgingly I say happy Valentines day

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a joke ends up in Sam being matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begrudgingly I say happy Valentines day

They had been driving for hours. Sam snoring in the passenger seat and Cas staring out the window in the back. Dean's eyes were becoming heavy, he scrubbed a hand over his face. He jerked the wheel pulling into the parking lot of a gas station. Sam's head thudded against the window jolting him awake. "What the hell Dean?!" he whined rubbing the side of his head. "Coffee." Dean yawned in reply as he stepped out of the car stretching his arms over his head.   
Sam grumbled under his breath as he made his way into the gas station. Sleepily he made Dean's coffee. "Sam, what is this?" Cas asked as soon as he turned causing him to jump the coffee falling to the floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose breathing in before opening his eyes. "It's a Valentine's Day card." Sam replied, smirking he added "You're supposed to get them for your friends. You should get one for Dean." He shrugged, Cas nodded taking in the information. "Why don't you refill the coffee and I will pick out the card." Sam offered, Cas smiled. "Thank you, Sam." Sam made his way to the cards sorting through looking for the girliest one he could find.  
His fingers came to rest on one with two kids on the front. One had angel wings, he flipped it open. "Do you have a band-aid? Because I scrapped my knee falling for you." he read aloud. "Perfect" he whispered grabbing a pink envelope before making his way to the counter where Cas had been waiting with the fresh cup of coffee. Sam smiled at the cashier as she read the total, he paid and grabbed a pen. "You have to sign the card and make it personal." he explained handing the pen over to the angel. Castiel held the pen hovering just above the card. "Come on man just write Happy Valentine's Day Love, Cas." said Sam impatiently, Cas nodded pen meeting paper words flowing in a beautiful script. "Perfect now put it in the envelope." Sam instructed, again Cas nodded tucking the card away and holding it close to his chest.  
Dean was leaning against the Impala as they finally made their way out. "Bout time!" Dean shouted snatching the coffee out of Sam's hand. Sam motioned for Cas to hand Dean the card. Slowly he held it out, Dean lifted an eyebrow. "What's that?" he smiled. "Got a crush you been hiding from us Cas?" Dean joked. "It's for you." Cas replied matter-of-factly, Dean spluttered choking on his coffee. "Uh.... O-kay...." he chuckled taking the card in hand and pulling it from the envelope. Sam bit his lip forcing himself not to laugh. Dean's cheeks tinted red as he read the card. His mouth opened and closed, "I was led to believe you would like it." Cas took a step forward reaching out toward the card. Dean pulled it back closer to himself, "I'm...not a girl Cas." he chuckled awkwardly his face turning completely red. Sam couldn't contain his laughter any longer, finally letting go. Cas tilted his head to the side as he looked at Sam, Dean immediately glared.  
"I'll be back." Dean ground out as he stomped away toward the store. Sam was howling with laughter doubled over gasping for air but didn't miss how his brother tucked the card into his pocket. "Did I do something wrong?" asked Cas, Sam only shook his head wiping away a tear from his eye. Dean walked back, "Everyone in the car!" he called, Sam moved to open the passenger side door, Dean bumped his hip against it. "Backseat bitch." he smirked. "Jerk" Sam grunted as he climbed into the back. The car was silent for the first twenty minutes, Sam's snoring finally breaking it.   
Dean glanced sideways at Cas taking a white envelope from his pocket. Cas's eyes tracked the movement curiously. "Here." Dean thrust the envelope toward him. Cas opened it slowly pulling the card from the sleeve, it was red with white angel wings on the front. "Now that I have you I have nothing to fear but I always think you'll leave so I'll try to keep you near." Cas read smiling until his eyes fell on the 'Love, Dean.' scrawled at the bottom. "Thank you, Dean." Cas whispered. Silence fell again until a loud "Aww!" echoed from the back seat.


End file.
